


FentonSquad AU one-shots

by KaylaBirdqueen16



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU, AUs, AUs inside an AU, Abuse, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Fan Children, Fantasy AU, Fenton Mark and Gyro live together, Fentonsquad au, Genderbend, Gladstones an asshole, Gladstone’s there too sometimes, M/M, Mermaids, More tags to be added, Out of Character, Split Personalities, evil Glad, genderfluid Fenton and gyro, so is mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaBirdqueen16/pseuds/KaylaBirdqueen16
Summary: Bunch of one-shots centered around my Ducktales au
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell Cabrera/Mark Beaks/Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Gladstone Gander/Gyro Gearloose, Gyro Gearloose/Mark Beaks, Mark Beaks/Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

1.Childhood AU  
Not much to explain about this one. Basically just Mark Fenton Gyro and Gladstone going to school together and being friends and going on child like adventures 

2.Vampire AU  
Favorite AU.Marks a vampire,Fens a mortal that Mark falls in love with. Mark’s father wants mark to use Fenton and lure him into Mark’s fathers vampire army.lots of Crackbeaks moments.

3.Princess and the Witch AU   
Fenton is a princess who gets kidnapped by Mark,who is a witch. It’s like beauty and the beast but a witch instead of a beast. Gyro’s a knight in training,and Fentons best friend,who goes on an adventure to save Fenton. (Also Glads a good Wizard But sucks at magic)

4.Disease AU   
The FentonSquad each get a different fictional disease that affects them greatly. Mark has an ink cough (Emotional) that happens when Mark is stressed out or upset about something. Fenton grows flowers and thorns on his skin whenever people around him when the FentonSquad argue and have bad energy. Gyro has like 90 different eyes (physical) and Glad has an extra set of arms (also physical)

5.High school AU  
The FentonSquad and their genderbends,the Fionasquad in their high school years. Mark is one of the irresponsible bad boys of the school,Fen is an average student who falls in love with mark (and vice versa) Gladstone is one of the most popular boys in school and is put on a dare by his “friends” to gain Gyros (ya’ll probs know he’s a bullied nerd)trust,ask on a date and Ditch him but Gladstone actually falls in love with Gyro


	2. Hospital Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenton ends up in the hospital after an unfortunate Run in with some strangers. Luckily Mark’s by his side in the hospital room

The blood dripped in the floor,as Fenton held his bleeding arm. My only was Fentons arm bleeding ou,but his bones in his leg were completely shattered.

How did he get into this situation? Well,Fenton couldn’t exactly remember when it happened. He just knew that one minute he was walking home and the next minute he was beating brutally beaten by a group of strangers. He remembered how the gang took turns breaking his bones, beating him, and throwing him around. How the shock of pain in his chest as they punched him harshly in that area. He was thrown across the street into traffic. He couldn’t clearly remember anything else. He just remembered darkness. 

When he woke up, he wasn’t in the road anymore. He was in the hospital room,with a cast on his arm and bandages on his legs.

“Your awake!”

Fenton looked to his side, to see somebody sitting in a chair next to him. Fenton was still half-asleep so he couldn’t tell who exactly it was,only that it sounded really familiar. Once his vision cleared up,he saw Mark,kneeling right by his bed.

“M-Mark?” Fenton stumbled on the words that came out of his mouth.

The pure fear on Marks face turned to a face of relief. “Fenton...”

“Mark,How long was I out for?” Fenton asked. Stupid,He had just woken up from a concussion and he was asking how long he was out? 

“You.....” Mark doesn’t make eye contact with Fenton as he speaks. “You’ve been asleep for a week..” he told him.

“No” Fentons voice trembled. He couldn’t have been out that long! He was more than shocked.How could 7 days go by?

“I’ve been visiting you everyday” Mark said. “Hoping that one day you’d wake up. I thought I had lost you.”

“Wait,Wait.How did I get here?” Fenton asked.

“Gyro found you and pushed you out of the way before you could get run over by a car. I got a call from Gladstone saying that you were in the hospital and I came from Waddle all the way here. I was so worried,the doctors said I couldn’t see you” Mark explained. “But...I begged them to let me see you,and since I’m your boyfriend, I used that to my advantage”

Aw! That was actually kinda sweet.  
“You begged them? To see me? Oh Mark....I’m sorry. I can’t believe I let you go through all that worry” Fenton apologized.

“Are you kidding? Your my boyfriend Fenton,your my everything. Without you, I’m not sure what I would do” Mark said. He looked at Fenton for the first time since Fenton had awoken. 

Mark leaned in to kiss Fentons forehead,which Fenton accepted. 

Fenton pulled him close and kissed back. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Until Gladstone and Gyro came into the room

💞The end 💞


	3. GyStone Headcanons (FentonSquad AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is just a few quick Headcanons for Gyro and Gladstone. Mark and Fenton will be next

GyStone Headcanons  
-Gladstone always thought he didn’t need anything other than luck in his life before Gyro

-the first time they talked was after moonvasion. Glad complimented Gyro in the way he blasted those aliens

Gy:you didn’t even see me idiot   
Glad:I know. But I bet you looked stunning 

-Gladstone visited the lab a few times after he found out gyro worked for Scrooge 

-Gladstone actually asked Scrooge what kind of romantic stuff Gyro like and Scrooge basically just said Gyro is hard to impress

-so he uses his luckiness to help him.

-Gyro at first did not like Gladstone. But his luck did intrigue him.

-although after A while Gyro got used to Gladstone 

-there first date wasn’t technically a date just you know a lunch with a friend (not)

-Gyro realizes soon after that he kinda likes Gladstones personality 

-he’s also super hot too

-Gladstone confesses first Because gyro does not get any of his hints

-Gy laughs because “I knew this whole time,dummy”

-cue Gladstone freezing up and blushing super f-ing hard 

————————————  
Extra ones: (FentonSquad au)

-Gyro likes baking stuff for Gladstone 

-gyros baking is god awful but Gladstone eats it because that’s his bitches cooking.

-Glad deadass plays hips don’t lie by Shakira whenever gyro walks into the room. He lowkey loves it.

-with Gladstones luck ya’ll know they be going on vacations a lot although gyro always insists to work on his inventions on the vacations

-he ends up not finishing anything

-Gladstone tried to set up a fancy dinner for Gyro (with mark’s help) while Fenton tried to keep gyro at the lab longer. 

-Glad,yelling at Fen through the phone:DONT LET HIM LEAVEEEE!!!!

-Fenton did not keep gyro at the lab. In fact,Fenton cracked and told him about the surprise

-Gyro acts surprised as not to cause suspicion.

-valentines is the best holiday for them.

-Gyro just wants Glad to buy him some hamburgers *shrug* 

-Gyro wore a Tux/Dress combo at the wedding

-Glad cried. Like a lot

-gyro is the little spoon 

-and has softest feathers to cuddle up too

-Gy a Tsundere,Glad a yandere


End file.
